


I am Spider-Man

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Identity Reveal, It's not really sad, Light Angst, Romance, Spoilery I guess so be careful, The Author Regrets Everything, You guys can read it, fight, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Footsteps approached, MJ kneeled down beside him. Peter wouldn’t look at her. She reached her hands to his head, making him face her.“It’s okay.” She said. “You did right. You protected us.”





	I am Spider-Man

Peter had activated the instant kill mode, but it wasn’t of much use now, not when he had his mask ripped off and part of suit ruined, fighting only on pure instinct, and maybe rage. Yeah, definitely rage. 

Ned, he almost lost Ned. _Not again, not again,_ was all he could think of. 

He finally landed a punch on Quentin’s headpiece. This time, breaking it, and Peter saw reflections of his face in the pieces of the shattering material. He almost couldn’t recognize himself. Truly broken, the same as what he had just punched through.

Peter witnessed Quentin’s astonished expression. As if the man hadn’t expected he could do that. Peter was hurt, he had been lied to, had been lead to believe that this man could bring some comfort to him, and now he noticed, he had been underestimated and manipulated. 

Now, Peter realized, he hated Quentin. He hated how Quentin made him think of _him,_ even though, finally, he also realized that this man was nothing like _him._ With that, Peter was able to land another strong punch, now on his face directly. 

Fury wasn’t there to tell him what to do, to push him forward or back, to tell him to keep going or stop, so Peter did the only thing he could possibly do, he punched Quentin again. 

This was for Ned, the best friend that he didn’t know if he was ever going to wake up, for all his friends that got hurt.

Peter kept going. This was for Tony, and for uncle Ben too. He didn’t understand why, so he only kept on projecting every bit of hurt inside of him on his fist.

_God, he missed…_ so much, so many people. He missed himself, the boy he used to be.

It was as if he couldn’t see, couldn’t hear. It would be better that way, he would rather not see the desperate and scared faces of his classmates as he turned to something he himself didn’t recognize. 

MJ, _was she seeing this?_ Peter hoped not. 

He couldn’t even manage to care about his identity getting outed to people, as he probably openly destroyed an important place in Europe during a fight. 

Quentin wasn’t reacting anymore and Peter didn’t know what to do. 

“Stop!” A voice reached him. 

It ringed in his head, uncomfortably, as if it was the first time he was hearing a noise in a long time, maybe it was. His senses were beyond screwed up.

He was mess, but he should’ve seen it coming. 

“I said stop!” The voice repeated.

_She was there after all,_ Peter recognized MJ’s voice. He stopped, letting go of Quentin’s body, the man’s head falling flatly to the ground. He really didn’t know what to do, so Peter just stood there on his knees. His vision was blurry, he had been crying, apparently. Peter should get out of there, try to protect this identity, but he couldn’t care.

Footsteps approached, MJ kneeled down beside him. Peter wouldn’t look at her. She reached her hands to his head, making him face her.

“It’s okay.” She said. “You did right. You protected us.”

_Did he?_

MJ got her phone from her back pocket, and showed the screen to him. “A message. From the hospital.” She told, a lonely tear fell as she tried to retrain her emotions to be able to speak. “Ned woke up. He’s okay.”

Peter sobbed, MJ tried to dry his tears with her fingers, caressing his face. 

“He’s okay.” She said, comforting. “We’ll be alright.”

Peter tried to remember when was the last time he heard those exact same words, coming softly from a feminine voice, but before he could recall, the boy passed out in the girl’s arms. 

 

 

Back in New York, Peter adjusted his suit, not his superhero suit, but a formal fancy burgundy suit. He didn’t even know burgundy was a color, but that was what Pepper’s stylist had said. 

Peter also didn’t know why he needed a stylist, still he knew better than to go against Pepper’s orders, she knew a lot of things, and that was why she was one of the people in charge of protecting his identity at the moment.

A lot of people had seen his face without the mask in Europe, with Mysterio arrested, now they had to take care of that, and that’s why his classmates, mainly the Decathlon team, who had seen him first-hand were there too, to sign some kind of contract Pepper and Fury had prepared. 

Peter noticed Flash staring at him at multiple times, and he tried not to care. Not long ago, Ned had suggested that they should put Legos inside Flash’s shoes, but now Peter didn’t have the heart for it. He could sense some kind of admiration on Flash’s eyes, and if he had a chance of gaining a new friend, he wouldn’t ruin it, Peter needed people, he knew that.

_Peter needed, he wanted,_ MJ. He could only hope she felt the same. He wasn’t sure, though Ned would yell at his face that she definitely liked him back.

Ned couldn’t stop talking out of nervousness due to the press conference where Peter would say that he was just a Stark Industries protegee, and that he was indeed spotted next to Spider-Man in Europe, but it wasn’t him on the suit. It was all a big coincidence. 

Peter thought this plan was worse than his bad excuses to skip school, but Fury and Pepper were confident about pulling this off, _only if he followed the instructions to a T._ He didn’t understand why they were so worried about him going off the script, as if they sensed he would screw this up somehow. 

_Yeah,_ Peter was a bit nervous, but he only had to read from a paper to a mic in front of cameras, _it couldn’t be that hard._ He successfully did more difficult things for the Decathlon team with MJ’s harsh directing.

_Oh,_ MJ looked so beautiful in her beautiful floral dress. Flash had said it looked like grandma pajamas, but Peter didn’t care, she was stunning. MJ didn’t care either, she felt good on her dress. 

She also signed the paper, and Peter admired her figure from afar, thinking she even signed beautifully, and then he realized that it didn’t make any sense.

They were headed out to the press, Peter thought it was now or never, and before MJ could leave too, he softly reached for her arm, stopping her, trying to get advantage of the empty room they were now in.

“Can I talk to you?” He didn’t know what he was going to say, he just needed to do something.

“Go ahead.” She said coolly. 

“You know… now that you know I’m Spider-Man-”

“I’ve always knew.” She interrupted, snarky. 

He continued. “Now that you _officially_ know I’m Spider-Man. How about…” Peter paused, gathering confidence, and he thought about something Tony once told him. “What if I had a girlfriend that knew about my true identity?” He proposed suggestively. 

She smiled, and that gave him more of a boost. 

“And she would be worried about me, and yet proud of who I am.” Peter fantasized, flirty, as they got closer without even noticing. “She would be conflicted, but that would make her even more in love with me.”

“Oh.” MJ put on her own suggestive voice. “So you want this girl to only wait for you to come home safe, like some kind of wife from the 50s?”

Peter’s confidence went down a bit, _or a ton._ “O-oh, t-that’s not what I meant.” And then he remembered the context of when Tony said those words, telling him exactly _what not to say_ to the girl he liked. He could never get one right. 

“I know, dork. I’m messing with you.” MJ clarified with a grin. He never learns. 

Peter sighed, and looked at her, with eager pleading eyes. “C’mon, MJ. Tell me you felt nothing that night in Europe-”

“Oh.” She interrupted him again, not missing a beat. “You mean that night at the cinema… when you said I looked _really pretty,_ and I said you did too, and then… you ran off and left me alone before the movie even started?”

Peter’s face dropped. 

“Or you mean that other night, when you stood me up again during the carnival and left me all by myself in the cold?”

It was summer, and it wasn’t even a cold night, but MJ liked leaving him speechless. 

“I-” Peter tried, he heard steps.

Pepper knocked on the door, and opened it. “C’mon, it’s time!” 

“I, I should go.” Peter said, ready to follow Pepper, accepting his failure.

The same way he had done before, MJ grabbed his hand, making him turn to her again.

_It was now or never,_ MJ thought. She placed her hands on the sides of his face, leaning down her head a bit, and she kissed him. 

It was quick passionate kiss, just one kiss to finally convince him of her feelings. “I like you too, you idiot.” 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I, uh, I should, uh-”

MJ broke him. She pushed him in the direction of the door. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

 

 

“So, this is all a big coincidence?” A reporter asked, mockingly even.

Peter noted he should be more anxious, but surprisingly, he wasn’t. He wondered why. 

Peter stared at his paper, all the answers were there. 

He scratched the back of his neck. 

“The thing is…”

At the back of the room, Fury rolled his eye. 

Pepper sighed, as if she knew it was going to happen way before it happened. 

MJ smirked.

And Peter said, “I am Spider-Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Don't know why I wrote this.
> 
> Leave comments.
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd  
> or tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
